It's Opposite Day
by NitrogenNightclub
Summary: Humans need to dream, it's a common fact. So what happens when Sandmen start strangely disappearing? Well, the remaining ones appeal to Sam and Dean Winchester for help, of course! But the trail of clues to discover who's the cause of no dreams in their world leads to a very disorientating one... Sam/OC (maybe Dean/OC) features Evil!Sam and Evil!Dean, rated M for possible lemons.


**Hi! So, this is really my first Supernatural fanfiction... So I hope it goes along fine...**

**But reviews would be nice, favourites even better, and reviews and favourites would be amazing! :D So once you're done here, just post a little review, tell me what you think and what I can improve and stuff. Just no flaming! It's unnecessary!**

**By the way, my Word doesn't work. At all. So I'm left with Google Chrome spell check, so please excuse any mistakes, my editing skills aren't that good...**

**NOTE: I do not own Supernatural, I only own the added characters and the storyline. And I'm aware that this is a short prologue. This is also based in season three.**

* * *

"The whole world's gone crazy..." Gary muttered to himself as he intently watched the images flickering over his small, cheap, television set.

_"There have been mass riots in New York -"_

_"There have been several deaths and thirteen injuries in a bar fight gone wrong - "_

_"Police are investigating a staggering number of domestic disturbances spreading across the country - "_

_"In recent studies there has been a peak of counts of violence - "_

_"There are mass riots in France over the small rise of the cost of fuel - "_

_"The Prime Minister of Australia, Julia Gillard, has viciously attacked opposition leader, Tony Abbot - "_

Gary shut off his TV set, having enough of surfing channels and finding reports on how badly the world was crumbling apart. He rose from his filthied couch, and staggered through his trashed apartment to the cupboards, where only a few boxes of cereal, moulding bread and stale cookies could be found contained in the small, wooden storage space.

The pudgy man shrugged, and grabbed a box of 'Cap'n Crunch'. He dug his greasy hand through the box, and shoved a handful of the sugary wheat-based product in his mouth, majority of the handful falling on his shirt and the floor, the crunching of the food in his mouth piercing the silence.

He grabbed his favourite pornographic movie, 'Naughty Nurses', and shuffled back over to the television set. He turned both the TV and the equally crappy DVD player on, and inserted the movie, laying his overly-large self on the couch as he began to watch the women in skimpy nurse outfits.

Soon his snores could be made audible over the moans and gasps of the pornographic material, the cereal box laying discarded next to the couch, it's contents spilling on the floor.

A young woman stood hovering over the lounge, paying no attention to the Television set at all. She was dressed very classy in black tuxedo pants with a vest. But it was impossible to name what colour the vest was, as it would change colours from green to red and red to purple and so on as she moved.

She was also barefoot, her toenails painted vividly, and the colours yet again changing as she walked or wiggles her toes. She silently padded closer to the man who was spread out along the couch, his large stomach rising and falling with each breath.

She took out a small, blue velvet pouch with a golden drawstring. She pulled it open, taking a small quantity of sand-like powder, and sprinkling it over his eyes. Gary stirred, but soon settled into a dream about being in a very particular hospital.

She smiled "I've been with you since you were just a baby. I've seen you grow every night, Gary... Good night." She smiled like a mother watching over their new-born baby, beginning to pad away from the balding man.

"How sweet." A voice sneered from behind her. She froze in her tracks, and began to turn slowly.

"Why do you do this?" She asked, sneering at the figure standing before her.

"Because it's fun? Or do I have some more sinister motive?" They chuckled, their arms crossed over their chest, completely unmoving. "You seem calm... Most would've swung a fist at me, tried to do something by now, but you're just standing there. Thank you, by the way, makes my job easier."

"Just tell me why you want to harm my charges." She growled. Her dark hair beginning to mildly flap around as the breeze from a nearby open window began to pick up.

"Oh no... It's not them I'm going to harm..." The figure began to slowly walk up to the barefoot woman "It's _you_ I'm going to harm."


End file.
